halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Newbie
noob =/= newb newb means someone that is new to something and is not an insult. n00b or noob can be used as an insult or to describe a moron. Modemman11 03:09, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :I have seen the terms used interchangably throughout every game I've ever played. But if you can provide a valid source for such information, the article should be split. --ED 03:11, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::If the games use verbal communication, it's pretty hard to distinguish which word is being used. Newb is short for newbie, like the article says, and I really wouldn't consider it an insult if I was called a newb. N00b on the other hand is an insult. I can't really explain it, but it just is. Modemman11 03:18, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::While I shouldn't be using a webcomic as a source, I think it explains the situation perfectly. http://http://cad-comic.com/comic.php?d=20060823 --MinhD 11:22, 11 December 2007 (UTC) I don't take really take noob as an insult. the real noobs are botters, and people that betray teammates and stuff like that. Halonerd147 02:21, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Thank god you finally said the difference between Newbie and n00b! I've been telling people the same for awhile and yet everyone thinks a N00b is just a newbie...FINALLY an article that supports my explanation on the clear diference of the two. user:Chipmonk328 Narb? I'm not saying that "Narb" isn't a variation of the word, but is "Narb" seriously used (even if vaguely) in Halo? My good friend who I played RuneScape with started the word back in 2007, and by now it can be seen on a daily basis there. But what about Halo? I would love to know that my good buddy started a word on one game that even went to another (Heck, it even went to World of Warcraft), but I find it a bit hard to believe. 07:45, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Deleted article Why did my Spawn killing article get deleted? It was good enough!--Shade Link 01:10, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :The Camping article has a section that actually covers both the act of spawn camping and the act of spawnkilling. I would assume that both would have to be covered in the same article (or section), as spawn camping makes spawnkilling possible, but spawnkilling need not occur when spawn camping -- for example, a team could send their weakest member out to hide and do recon, with them reporting back over the mic with comments like, "Hey, three Reds up, headin' for a 'Hog." :Now, I don't know why that warranted the deletion of your article rather than the application of to the Camping article (linking it to your article), but it is possible that Spawnkilling is considered a relatively simple technique, such that one cannot go very in-depth into it, so it does not warrant its own article. One could make the counter-argument that numerous simple things, like some glitches, have their own articles, but the counter-counter-argument could then be made that some simple things cannot conveniently be covered in larger related articles and must have their own articles. DavidJCobb 10:56, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes, your article has been deleted...... or it has been redirected to this article which is more relevant and has more information. Next time, double check before posting.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 11:01, 26 August 2009 (UTC)